


Confusion Cure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Luna has a way with words.





	Confusion Cure

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 388: State of Confusion.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Confusion Cure

~

Neville enters his parents’ room, blinking as he sees Luna. With the war over, he’s been spending more time with them, telling them Voldemort’s finally gone for good. 

Some part of him had hoped they would…understand, but nothing’s changed, they still live in their perpetual state of confusion.

Moving closer, Neville hears Luna's soft voice as she murmurs to his parents, who blankly stare at her. “…war hero. He was so brave while facing Voldemort.” 

Neville smiles. He’s told them Harry stories, too. 

“…be proud of Neville.” 

Oh. She’s discussing him? Neville flushes.

“…hope you’ll like the baby, too.” 

~

Neville freezes. “Baby?” he blurts out. 

Luna turns, smiling when she sees him. “And here he is!” Patting Alice’s arm, she murmurs, “I hadn’t told him yet, you see. I wanted you to know first.” She kisses Alice’s cheek. “I think she understands me,” she tells Neville, who’s rooted to the spot. 

His mind swirling with hope and confusion, Neville watches as slowly, carefully, Alice rests her hand on Luna’s stomach. 

Luna’s smile’s wide, incandescent as Neville whoops, rushes in to hug them both. And when his father’s hand briefly presses against his shoulder, Neville can’t contain it, he weeps. 

~

“Do you think they know?” asks Neville. 

Luna, tucked into his side, smiles. “They know he loves them. That’s all they need to know, isn’t it?”

Neville sighs. He’d have preferred they know Frank II was their grandchild, but despite their clear improvement, his parents remain in a state of confusion most of the time. 

Still, with Frank, they perk up, cooing, giving him gum wrappers. 

“Maybe when the new baby comes it’ll help,” says Luna. 

Neville goes still. “New baby?” 

“Oh yes.” Luna hums. “A girl this time.” 

Overcome, Neville kisses her, and when he’s done, Alice is smiling.

~


End file.
